Discussion:Fuis moi, je te suis/@comment-5372485-20130627154555/@comment-8451018-20130630191245
Bon, voici un comm' qui arrive avec quelques jours de retard. ^-^' Donc, on est genre d'accord sur beaucoup de trucs, je vais essayer de pas trop te paraphraser et d'aller à l'essentiel ! ^^ Allez, un truc que j'aimerai toujours autant dans Glee, ce sont les petits résumés un peu cyniques en début d'épisode ! *_* "Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans Glee si vous vivez dans une cave ou si vous sortez tout juste de prison". Bon, le début pétillant avec l'intro musicale de Don't Rain On My Parade. C'est très prometteur, on croit vraiment que ça démarre pour eux (--> le sourire de Rachel est juste énorme) mais les cervelles de babouins viennent "doucher" tout ce bel enthousiasme. Et on se dit que la route est encore longue pour eux ! ^^' Et le retour de Sue avec le beau chantage pour Figgins ! Plus déterminée que jamais ! Brrr, le pire est à venir. =P Aahh ! Rachel est juste trop flippante avec son T-shirt "Team Finn" (fais-moi d'ailleurs penser à t'en faire fabriquer un !) et le pire : ses calendriers à têtes de chats !!! O_o (jamais vu un truc aussi kitch !) J'aime bien quand Finn dit en voix-off qu'il fait des efforts pour faire semblant de l'écouter : c'est pas cool du tout mais je le comprends. J'adore Rachel mais sur ce coup-là, elle est prise de tête en croyant trop vite en son couple avec Finn (c'est trop tôt, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord) XD Ah ! Sue qui coupe les cheveux d'un élève et les refile à sa Cheerio pour l'ouragan Katrina. XD Que dites-vous au téléphone ? "No she's dead. This is her son !" A la fois drôle, triste et terriblement cynique : Kurt quoi ! ^_^ Le retour des TOCs d'Emma. "You are adorable" (tiens, ça me rappelle une autre conversation qui viendra plus tard et dont tu t'en fiches certainement !) =P Oh, le presque-baiser Wemma : hot ! *_* Alors Finn est paumé : il a besoin des conseils de son cher prof qui le prend limite pour son fils. C'est complètement vrai que leur deux histoires sont liées. C'est même tellement bien analysé dans ton comm' que je ne reviens pas dessus. Hello, I Love You La phrase finale de Rachel est tellement inutile après le solo de Finn ! XD Wow, vraiment pas cool de rater le tcheck d'Artie. --' Attention ! Brittana, unies par le petit doigt, entre en scène ! Va y avoir des dégats... =P J'aime quand Rachel promet à Finn d'être toujours honnête avec lui même si ça le blesse. Et elle tiendra toujours sa promesse... ^_^ Wow, par contre, l'aveu de Finn ça c'est dur ! Et Rachel ne se démonte pas parce qu'elle le connait trop. La force du Finchel, je trouve. Oh ! Purée, ne me laissez jamais subir une conversation avec Finn (bon, de toute façon, ça n'est pas physiquement possible, mais bon, juste l'idée !) parce que faire un débat sur la meilleure des pizzas... No, just no ! --' Et San' qui fait semblant d'être intéressée ! XD Gives You Hell Oh, première apparition de Jesse. *_* Le personnage présente bien malgré un certain orgueil. L'équivalent masculin de Rachel en gros. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, pour moi, son couple avec Jesse ne pourra pas trop fonctionner. Ils sont trop pareil sur le plan de l'art et de l'ambition. Finn est le seul qui est capable d'encourager Rachel dans ses rêves tout en lui veillant à ce qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aime le couple St-Berry mais que sur la durée, c'est Finn qui gagne. Sinon, Jesse est vraiment un personnage que je voudrais revoir par la suite *croise les doigts pour la saison 5* Ahaha, dès que je revois Jesse, la scène des œufs n'est malheureusement jamais bien loin dans mon esprit ! C'est trop violent pour être oublié. ^^' Euh...juste : ils sortent d'où les musiciens pour Hello ? O_o Oh ! La scène du Breadstick. Ahaha, les filles en mode bitches et Finn "Hello. Hey, hum, I’m right here. Would you guys mind, like, including me in your conversations?" ''=P Réaction prévisible de Finn : un mec tourne autour de son ancienne pseudo-copine alors, en bon jaloux, il veut récupérer la fille...logique ! Alors, il balance tout ! Finn et Will sur l'épisode : même combat. ''Highway To Hell Oh ! Bonjour Shelby. =) Pas cool d'ailleurs que Will se jette comme ça sur Shelby alors qu'il commence tout juste sa relation avec Emma... =S ça fait vraiment le mec frustré qui se jette sur la première femme qui croise sa route. Il a franchement pas assuré sur le coup ! Oh Alerte ref' : le "There's my number" --> So call me maybe" ! (OK, cette chanson n'était même pas composée à l'époque mais ça m'y a quand même fait penser !) XD Ahaha, le Glee Club du début se révolte contre Rachel ! Et ils n'ont pas vraiment tord... Oh ! O_o Le club des vieilles filles : tous ce qui faut pour te faire flipper sur les clubs trop bizarres qui pullulent à McKinley ! Et oui : clichée, clichés, clichés... --' Alors, là, je te répète mais comme j'ai pensé exactement la même chose : La scène Rachel-Jesse dans l'auditorium des VA et très belle ... et elle le resterait si le sourire de Shelby ne faisait pas douter de la sincérité de Jesse. Et la mention de Roméo et Juliette = je te rejoins à RomanticLand ! *_* J'aime aussi quand Finn dit qu'il n'abandonnera pas comme ça ! Hello, Goodbye POINT REPLIQUES (parce qu'il y en a eu des belles dans cet épisode !) "I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just saying, please stop supersizing cause I don’t dig on fat chicks. - I’m pregnant. - And that’s my fault?" Euh...ouais coco, je crois bien ! ><' "’Ve got a full ride to a little school called the University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you’ve heard of it? ...It’s in Los Angeles." "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" THE phrase de Britt' : je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. =D "Anything else? - Sometimes I forget my middle name." ^-^